


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by MooLin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted, Attempted Sexual Assault, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix is a Little Shit, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, M/M, Pirates, Romance, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, but he finds out, eventually, everyone is a pirate, except Seungmin, felix doesnt know changbins name for a few chapters, hyunjin doesnt know hes gay though, no one else knows his name for a while, nothing happens, seungmin is a goods trader, woojin is a medic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooLin/pseuds/MooLin
Summary: "He smiles to himself, this is where he's happy. This is where he wants to stay for the rest of his days, right here in the arms of one he loves under the stars in the sky of their world, in the crows nest of their ship. He wouldn't have it any other way"orFelix is rescued by Changbins crew from a gang of pirates and gets left behind by his crew, but instead of letting him go and wait for his crew to come back, he is taken aboard Changbins ship. Instead of them just housing him until he gets back with his crew, he is forced to stay and deal with the cranky captain everyone is scared of. Well.. everyone except him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea i got while talking about pirates with my friend and i have no idea where its going but if you're going to read then i suggest you read through the tags first
> 
> Also this fic is un beta'd at the moment, ill go through and fix it in the upcoming days

He's running. He's running and he doesn't know where he's going, the only thing he knows is that he needs to get away from that town. He needs to get away from those people or he's sure he might not make it to the sunrise. He doesn't know how long he’s been running at this point, could have been only 5 minutes or it could've been 10, he doesn't care, right now the only thing he's focused on is making sure he doesn’t fall out of fear that he won't be able to get back up. They're still behind him, he can hear their laughs and taunting words. Still running, his bare feet pounding on the earth beneath him, he doesn't feel it. He doesn’t feel the rocks beneath his feet, or the sharp branches cutting into his skin, all he feels is the terror of what will happen to him if he stops.

There's a town an hour and a half north from where he is, if he runs fast enough he could make it in half that, he knows he's going in the right direction but he can’t help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he won't make it. The sun is setting, he only has about an hour left of daylight until the woods he's being chased through is bathed in darkness. Felix has no idea how he got here, what he did to those pirates to warrant them cornering him in an alleyway and trying to have a go at him. He's just lucky he's quick or else he would have gotten a lot worse than a busted lip for trying to squirm out of the grasp of the two pirates that were holding him for the third. There were three of them, for of them and one of him. He was all alone, his crew already back on the ship by now, loading the cargo needed for the trip to their next destination.

The laughter is getting closer, and Felix is getting tired. He stops running for a moment to look around, looking for a way to get them off of his trail. He looks up and contemplates climbing a tree, but these trees are all thin sticks and thick leaves, he would fall out as soon as he got 10 feet up. Ultimately he decides to just keep heading north, this time running as fast as his legs could carry him, not caring about if he falls anymore, the only thing on his mind is the fear of what will happen to him if they catch up to him. 

He stumbles and trips over a rock as a gun is fired in his direction and hits the tree next to his head, a burning sensation running through his hands as he catches himself on a tree. He doesn't care. The pirate who shot the gun curses as the other two continue to taunt him and laugh. He can feel the prickling of the hot tears cascading down his face, the salt burning as they get into a few lacerations from the trees on his face.

He hopes someone will help him, he hopes as much as he can that someone will help him and not leave him for those pirates to do whatever they please without of fear of what would happen to them. He hopes that in a town of inhumane pirates, someone will have some semblance of humanity left.

As he reaches the top of a hill, the pirates close behind him at the bottom, he sees the town and almost sobs in relief. He’s so close. Not that much farther. He begins to run again as he hears another gunshot, but doesn't get far as the pirate didn't miss his target this time. A blinding pain shot up his arm causing him to scream out and fall down the hill. The rocks and sticks hitting and breaking his skin are barely registered in his mind as he tumbles to the bottom of the hill, finally stopping at the bottom when his back collided with a tree. There's a sickening crack, and he knows he broke a few ribs, even without the sound he would know, he knows what broken ribs feel like. Groaning he goes to push himself up, still worried about the pirates behind him, but puts pressure on his injured arm and cries out in pain. Still, on the ground, he takes a few deep breaths to try and help ease the pain but is immediately reminded why he has a bullet in his shoulder as the pirates reach the top of the hill and fire another shot at him. He uses his good arm to push himself up and steels himself on the tree before clutching his arm and breaking out into a sprint again, if it can even be considered that, he's significantly slower than he was before he fell down the hill, but the sounds of the town are coaxing him through the pain, the promise of help fueling the last bit of depleting adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Just a little bit further, he isn't going to yell for help, not yet, it's taking all of his energy to keep moving and not collapse on the ground. He’s so close, so close to the town, his ears are no longer straining to pick up the sounds of the town instead he can freely hear conversations of people shopping at the vendors on the street. The street, he can see the street.

He musters up all the energy he can and yells for help as his knees buckle underneath him, causing him to stumble and fall again, right at the edge of the woods. The pirates are still behind him, their laughing can still be heard as clear as day. He pulls himself to crawl, yelling out once more before his body gives out and falls on his side. He vaguely registers someone grabbing his shoulders, he flinches away partly from pain and partly from fear the pirates caught up to him. But this hand is gentle. Why would pirates trying to kill him and god knows what else be being gentle to him? Suddenly the owner of the gentle touch is talking.

“-hey! Hey! Are you okay? My god what happened to you.”

He opens his eyes and looks up to see the face of possibly the most gorgeous man he's ever seen, breathing a sigh of relief as he realizes that it's not one of the pirates that shot him.

“Oh god, okay. You're alive at least. Minho! Minho I need help! Get Woojin, He's bleeding!” the pretty boy removes his jacket and presses it against his shoulder trying to slow the bleeding down. Felix groans in pain. “It’s okay, it's okay, there's a medic on the way. He’ll patch you up and make you as good as new in no time you just gotta hang in there for me-” a chorus of laughter interrupts the boy and he looks over to the origin of the sound and sees the pirates walking out of the tree line.

“Oi! What's this?” one of them, the oldest looking one, says looking at the pretty boy. “What’re ya doin with the boy? He’s supposed to be our fun for the night,” the man sniggers as one of them whispers something in his ear. “Well, yer a pretty one too, could have a bit of fun with you while we’re at it,” he smiles, showing the vilest set of teeth Felix has ever seen.

The boy above Felix, still applying pressure to his shoulder, suddenly no longer looks concerned as his face hardens as he stares at the man. Felix opens his mouth to tell the boy to run while he can and to get the hell away from those pirates so he doesn't have to get involved, but as soon as he was about to speak he hears yelling from behind him. He whips his head to see who it was but he moved too fast and his vision blurs and goes to grab his head, forgetting about his injured shoulder resulting in him screaming out in pain. The boy above him starts speaking to him but he registers none of it, too dizzy and tired from the blood loss to pay attention. He vaguely hears the boy and the people behind him talking then suddenly the boy is leaving and is being replaced by a man with a kind face, the last thing he sees before he blacks out is the pretty boy and another walking towards the pirates, pulling swords out from where they were sheathed at their sides.

__

The first thing Felix notices when he wakes up is the smell of herbs and antiseptics. His eyebrows furrow, that's new. Usually, his ship smells like metal and wood. Opening his eyes he realizes why it smells different, he's in what seems to be a medics room and it doesn't look like the one on the nameless ship he spends most of his days on. Looking around he notices the door cracked open, voices filtering through the opening. How long has he been asleep? The last thing he remembers is being at the bar then the pirates cornering him and- right, now he remembers.

He sits up, being careful of his shoulder, as someone walks in. The man with the kind face, Felix remembers. “Oh! You’re finally awake. We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up,” the man chuckles.

Felix opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is a pained croak from too long without water. The kind-faced man immediately understands what's going on and grabs a glass of water off of the desk and hands it to him. He takes a sip then almost chugs the glass, finally noticing how thirsty he is.

“Easy there, you don't want to get sick,” smiling, he takes the glass away from Felix setting it down on the table.

“How long have I been asleep?” his voice still breaks but at least he can talk this time.

“5 days. Not as long as I expected, I gotta admit I'm a bit surprised.”

5 days. So his crew would be long gone by now. He's all alone. His internal crisis must've been showing on his face because as soon as the man sees Felix’s face drop he’s speaking up again.

“My name’s Woojin! Kim Woojin, it's nice to finally meet you, I've been the one taking care of you and your wounds for the last few days. What’s your name?”

“Felix, Lee Felix”

“Alright then, Felix. I'm going to go tell everyone you’re awake, I’m pretty sure Hyunjin will love to meet the person who said nothing to him except 'pretty',” That statement causes Felix to blush and Woojin chuckles at his reaction before leaving the room, coming back a few minutes later with two people trailing behind him.

Woojin introduces him to everyone and everyone to him, they seem like nice people. Felix wasn’t expecting to find such nice people on an island full of pirates. Eventually, the pretty boy, now known as Hyunjin, asks him why he was being chased by a few pirates for six miles after figuring out he was staying in the next town over.

“Oh.. that’s- a long story,” he didn't feel like explaining everything to a bunch of strangers, even if they have been kind to him. Thankfully he didn't push when Felix didn't answer. He was about to ask them something else when suddenly someone else walks into the room. He's never seen this person before, doesn't even remember Woojin mentioning anyone like him, but everyone else seems to know him. As soon as he enters the room everyone immediately composes themselves and straightens their backs. Just who was this guy? They make eye contact for a minute, he only notices he's staring at the dark-haired man when he speaks up a moment after entering the room.

“Report.” his voice is cold and demanding. 

Minho is the one to speak up, “He woke up 20 minutes ago, he appears to still have a full motor function in his arm, and there are no signs of infection, he should be able to leave in 2 days.”

Still holding eye contact with Felix he speaks again, “And of his crew?”

“Gone,” Felix responds. “Left 5 days ago, I planned on staying at an inn until they come back to restock. Probably in about 4 weeks.”

“I can get him a spot at a-” Hyunjin is cut off by the dark-haired man.

“He comes with us.” everyone else in the room except for him and Felix share a look. Felix’s eyes widen. He can’t go with them, he has a crew to wait for and he has to wait for them to come back, he has to. He can't just go sailing off with a crew that he's not even a part of to god only knows where. 

“But captain-”

“He comes, with us.” everyone nods their heads, straightening their backs and bowing to their captain before he leaves the room. As soon as he’s gone everyone visibly relaxes, as if the rope on their back holding it taught was released.

“Well,” Minho pipes up smirking at Felix. “Welcome to the crew.”

Felix is fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

The two days Minho said it would take Felix to recover enough to be able to go out and about and leave the room passed by quickly, quicker than he wished. Felix stood there about to head off on a ship he didn't know with a crew he wasn’t familiar with, and a captain with an attitude that could rival even his (old?) captains. He supposes the captain's harsh attitude towards him could be the subject of the fact that he always talks back and never backs down, no matter what. The captain even came very close to hitting him one time when he wouldn't back down and only ended up not doing so after Woojin reminded him that he was still injured and healing. 

He’s busy staring at the bustling town from the bow of the ship when a body appears next to him and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You know,” Woojin starts. “I know you don't want to come with us, but I think that maybe someday you’ll find a home in our dysfunctional family we’ve formed here.” he looks over at Felix. He almost scoffs, he doesn’t mind the members of the crew he’s become acquainted with so far, it's not them he has a problem with. It's the captain. “The rest of the crew will be boarding soon, I'll introduce you to a few people then you can meet everyone else at dinner.”

Felix nods. “Okay,” he ponders his question for a moment. “What’s the captains' name?”

“No one knows, everyone just calls him captain. It's been that way for years, last time someone asked they wouldn't relent, and ended up losing a finger." Woojin raised his hand, showing Felix his hand missing a pinky.

Felix shivered, he knew the captain was cruel, but he never would've thought he would be capable of cutting off a finger of one of his crewmates, let alone Woojin. It almost made Felix want to be afraid of him. Almost, but Felix wasn't going to give in that easily. "What did he do?"

Woojin puts his hand down and inspects it, "I kept wanting to know his name or at least something about him. Anything. And one day I guess he just had enough. I was following him across the deck asking him questions and when he wouldn't answer I would reply with an answer of my own. 

"So I asked him what his name was for probably the fifth time that day. He turned around, grabbed my hand, and broke it in eight different places. Most of my hand healed but my pinky was shattered so bad that it would've caused fewer problems if I just removed it." Woojin put his hands in his pocket and smiled at Felix.

The story seemed to irk Felix more than it did Woojin where the latter almost seemed contempt with his story. "He-" Felix cleared his throat. "He did that to you?"

"Yup! And no matter what anyone says, I will never regret it."

"Why wouldn't you regret it? You lost one of your fingers."

"Because, young one, I learned something about the captain that day."

Felix raised his eyebrow in question.

"I learned that even if the captain is this mean brooding man with commitment issues, he's a nice guy underneath."

"I'm not sure breaking your hand in eight different places condones nice behaviour," Felix deadpans.

Woojin just laughs, "Sure, that wasn't nice, but what he did after that proved to me he was nice," Woojin pauses only for a second before continuing. "After Chan helped me fix up my hand, I had to sleep in the infirmary for the night. Once everyone went to bed the captain came to check on me, he was discreet about it but I could tell he genuinely felt bad for hurting one of his crew. At least after that everyone stopped asking him questions he would never answer."

"Oh... Wow."

"I know, at least I got to see a side of the captain no one else has ever seen. Even if it was just a fraction of his real self, I hold on to the fact that he allowed me to see him like that. And if you ever tell anyone about this you'll end up with more than a bullet hole in your shoulder."

Felix couldn't tell what was creepier, the fact that Woojin just threatened to hurt him or the fact that he did so with a smile on his face. Felix didn't reply and they just went about to help everyone load the cargo on the ship, Felix only taking light one-handed stuff as to not hurt his shoulder anymore.

\----

After everything was loaded and the ship sailed, Woojin set about introducing him to everyone. He already met Woojins boyfriend, Chan, while they were helping load the cargo. Minho and Hyunjin were the two boys that joined Woojin in his little makeshift infirmary, so he already met them. The next people he was introduced to happened suddenly when Minho came back on the ship and was tackled to the ground by a smaller boy with puffy cheeks, now known as Jisung, and caused them to topple into a boy named Jeongin. Jeongin was very vocal about his disgust of having the two boys in the midst of making out in the middle of the ship land on him, but his displeasures rang on deaf ears as some of the other crew members wolf-whistled and cheered them on. 

Jisung was a rowdy little person who Felix discovered was only one day younger than him and promised to help him in whatever job he partakes in aboard the ship. And Jeongin was a cute happy person he would have never expected to be a pirate aboard one of the most dangerous ships Felix has ever heard of, who was soon discovered to be Minho's little brother, hence his displeasure earlier on.

Woojin led Felix towards the infirmary after he was introduced to everyone important, and that everyone else would be introduced to him later on in the evening at supper. For now, Woojin needed to check his wounds and have him rest for a few hours as they set sail to a land unknown to him. They entered a small room lined with shelves filled with salves and herbs with a single bed in the centre of the room, and one more along the wall. He was sat on the one in the middle as Woojin got to gathering up salves and gauze for his shoulder.

It didn't take long for Woojin to put more gauze on his shoulder, but as all good things come to an end the captain walks in the door, glancing at Felix before looking at Woojin before speaking up, "What's the news with this one?" he says it less like a question and more like a demand but Woojin doesn't even bat an eye.

"Well the healing seems to be going fine, he'll take a few extra days to heal due to a bad reaction to the metal of the bullet but still healing nonetheless. We will be discussing what job he will partake in once his shoulder is healed and his skills are assessed."

The captain looks at Felix, "And what skills might those be?"

Although his stare is intimidating, Felix holds it as he answers, "I was a cook on my old ship, also sometimes held watch in the crow's nest. Although you seem to already have those spots filled out, hm?" He was testing the captain and he knew it probably wouldn't end well for him, but he couldn't stop.

The captain's nostrils flared as he closed his eyes and tried to keep his composure, "Tomorrow, you will go to the kitchens immediately and help Minho make breakfast, if you're any good then you will remain in that station unless needed otherwise."

"I don't get to choose?" 

"No." He left it at that and turned around and left, Felix heaved a sigh of relief.

"y'know, that went better than I thought. Quick and easy." Woojin got back to work on his shoulder as Felix's thoughts travelled to the dark-haired captain, as much as Felix tests him, he wants to see if he can figure out his name. He hopes he doesn't end up with a missing finger, like Woojin, but he's curious enough to give it a shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no idea why it's taken me so long to update a chapter but one was in the middle of writing one I had to get surgery so n e ways here's a new chapter

The kitchen was surprisingly well put together. It was big enough to fit 30 yet there was only one man, plus Felix. Walking through the door to the kitchen he took in his surroundings, the wall on his left was lined with shelves and cupboards, most of which were filled with several different kinds of foods, after the shelves in the last it of space on that wall is what appeared to be a fridge. He looked to his right at the stoves and ovens, which weren't too crazy and extravagant but not something they had on his previous ship. In the middle of the room was a giant island filled with vegetables and bowls, probably for the making of this morning's breakfast. He walked in more, clearing his throat to try and get the cooks' attention. He didn't seem to hear Felix so he attempted a small hello. Still no answer. Felix walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder, the man, Minho, whipped around to see Felix looking sheepish. 

"Oh, hi, Felix, right?" Minho smiled at him, it looked more like a smirk.

He gave a small tight-lipped smile back, "Yeah, that's me, I'm guessing you're Minho, I recognize your face but I’m really bad at names. I was told to help you make breakfast?" It came out more as a question than a statement like he wasn't quite sure himself.

Minho turned towards the other end of the island from where he was working at and waved for Felix to follow. "So kid, where are you from? haven't heard much about ya." He led him to a spot right next to the stove, and as he looked at the island he noticed there weren't just vegetables, but eggs and bread too. He suspected he'd be cooking the eggs and doing something with the bread. 

"I was born in Australia, actually. But moved to Korea about 10 years ago, I've lived on my old ship since then."

Minho hummed and turned around to grab a bowl, that's when Felix noticed something akin to a hearing aid in his ear. That explains why he didn't hear him when he came in. "That's why your accent sounds so familiar, Chan is from Australia too. I'm guessing you also speak English?" Minho handed him a bowl as he said that last part. Felix was taken aback by his questions, he wasn't expecting Minho to ask him anything let alone as many as he is.

"Y-yeah, English is my first language. I learned Korean when I moved here from a friend. I'm still a little rough around the edges but I'm better than I was." He looked at the table and asked Minho what he was supposed to be making. 

"Omelettes and toast. There's no specific recipe for the omelettes but I'm guessing you know how to make them. I'm gonna help you until you figure out where everything is, if you need something just ask and ill show you where it is," he was leaning against the counter doing that little smirk smile again. Minho looked him up and down but Felix ignored it. "So, How did you come to be a cook on your previous ship?"

Felix cracked a few eggs into the bowl, "My mother taught me how to cook when I was younger, and my pa owned a bakery. I used to always watch them in the kitchen until one day they decided that they would teach me,” he looked over at Minho. “What about you?”

“Taught myself, I’d like to say I did a pretty damn good job too,” he chuckled and Felix couldn’t help but have a small smile of his own. He showed Felix where the pans were for the omelettes before speaking up again, “So, I have to ask, why do you act like you aren’t scared of the captain? Anyone in their right mind would be scared shitless of him.”

Felix contemplated his answer for a minute before actually answering him, “I’ve dealt with much worse people than him, for much longer,” thankfully Minho didn’t question his answer and instead began asking him about more useless stuff until breakfast was done and they had to go place them out on the tables in the dining area. This was another place Felix hasn’t seen and was once again in awe with just how big it was, as far as he knew the crew wasn’t that big. He and Minho just set the tables then went back into the kitchen so they could eat themselves. Minho usually ate with everyone else but Felix wasn’t comfortable yet so they decided to just eat in the kitchen until he gets more accustomed to everyone and his surroundings. They ate and talked until it was time to start cleaning up, and Felix hoped he could stay in the kitchen with Minho, he was nice. Flirty, but nice.

~~~~~

After cooking and cleaning for breakfast, lunch and supper, Felix was told to go meet the captain in his study. He wouldn’t normally be bothered by that if he didn't have to go alone, as per the captains’ orders. The only company he had was Minho leading him to the office.

He knocks on the door then enters, he doesn’t bother looking around instead opting to just look directly at the captain, who gestured to the spot in front of his desk.

“We are to land on the eastern shore of Japan within the next week, we will be staying for three days and since I am in charge of assigning people to gather things, I need to know if you will run off at the first chance you get or not so I can know whether to keep you locked in the brig or to assign you a job,” his stare was as per usual cold and icy, almost like he is trying to see every bad thing Felix has ever done in his life.

Felix was expecting him to yell at him, throw him overboard, assign him to a new station on the ship, not assure his loyalty. His shock must have been apparent on his face because the captain smirked at him. Definitely not what Felix was expecting him to do. After steeling himself he answered, “I have nowhere else to go, I have never even been on the lands of Japan so even if I did want to run, I wouldn’t know where to go,” he was still holding eye contact with the captain, he should probably look away. 

He decided to look at his surroundings, it was a pretty basic office. Dark walls with a couple of windows here and there, the one thing that did catch his attention, however, was a box. It probably wouldn’t have caught his attention if it weren’t for the gold lettering on its solid black exterior. He walked closer to get a better look, it looked to be a name written in the gold. He could make out a C-H-A-N-G, but the rest was hidden under a folded piece of cloth. He began to walk closer but only got a few steps before a hand roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him back, causing him to fall backwards. He let out a little yelp of surprise until he came face-to-face with the captain.

“We weren’t done talking,” the captain got close to Felix’s face as he spat the last few words. “And never, EVER, walk around in a place that you don’t have permission to.” He dragged Felix back to his spot and went back to his spot behind his desk. Felix rubbed the now forming bruise on his forearm as he listened to what the captain had to say, interjecting only when he had to, he was mostly just thinking about that box and what that name was. He was dismissed and walked out, still rubbing his bruised arm and went to find Minho, hoping for at least some answers.

~~~~~

Minho didn’t have any answers, the only people ever allowed in the captains’ office are the ones who are called there. Which is rarely anyone at all, that also puzzled Felix. The only sure thing he got from the captain was that they are to land in about a week and he was to go with Minho and Woojin to gather the needed food supplies, and he was to remain in the kitchens until further notice. That made him relax a bit, he’s comfortable around Minho and has been getting more comfortable around Jisung, who routinely comes around the kitchen to see Minho and say hi to Felix. If it weren’t for the captain he would actually like it on this ship, although even with the captain it’s still a lot better than his last ship, he actually doesn’t want to leave and its only been a couple of days. 

That evening, as Felix laid in his bunk staring out the window accompanied with it, he wondered what kind of person the captain really was, and wondered what was so important about that box that caused the captain to get so mad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is on the very short side but i’m planning on having the next chapter be much longer, i promise it will be longer and more entertaining than this i just want to give you guys something to read for the meantime and it's mostly just a short filler chapter

“Alright ladies!” a loud booming voice spread across the dining hall, sounding to belong to Chan. “We are expected to land in 2 hours! Make sure you are ready by then or you will be left on the ship until we return!” the dining all erupted into loud chatter once Chan finished speaking and sat back down. 

That seemed pretty straightforward, Minho and him just had to clean up and then grab a couple of baskets for the food they would buy to bring back to the ship. 

They would be staying for 3 days and sleeping at an inn for the first night until the dock clears up, even if it was clear it's apparently a ”tradition” according to Jisung, then sleeping on the ship as per usual. Felix didn't mind, really, he just didn't like the fact that he was going to have to sleep next to a bunch of people on a dirty inn floor. Call him crazy but that's not exactly ideal, but it's only for one night, he can manage.

Everyone finished up their breakfast and set about getting ready for the day ahead of them as Minho and Felix set about cleaning up and packing lunches for themselves, then grabbing the baskets for the food. Minho and Felix would be the only ones allowed to go back to the ship today, not that anyone else would really want to, so they could carry the food back and put it away so they don't get gross overnight. 

Felix stepped over all of the junk on the floor of the storage room as Jisung and him try to get the baskets they need. For some reason, they are in the most inconvenient spot, in the very back of the storage room. Minho was supposed to show him where they were and help him, but he's making their lunches so Minho told Jisung to help him, to ”make sure he doesn't get that pretty face of his hurt.”

”Hey, Felix, look at this.” Felix turned around to look at Jisung who appeared to have a mop head on his head. ”Do you think I'm pretty?” he batted his eyelashes at Felix, cracking a small innocent smile.

”Oh yes, of course, madam, ” Felia said in a crappy British accent. ”Why, you might be the finest in all of the 7 seas. Do you think perhaps your courter would mind if I ask for your hand in marriage?” Felix chucked a little bit as he bowed and placed out his hand, then continued. ”Or, if he denies, he could join in himself?”

Jisung laughed loudly and dropped the mop on the floor as Felix joined him in his laughter. ”Okay, I was not at all expecting you to do that. How did you make your voice get that low?” he poked Felix on the neck. ”I know your voice is deep but I didn't know you could go THAT deep.”

Felix smiled. ”My voice has just always been like this, I can go deeper but I feel like the tone I did fit the mood, don't ya think?”

After a little more banter and shenanigans, and jisung falling into a barrel, they got the baskets and returned upstairs with a few minutes before they were to leave, as there were a couple of open spaces large enough for their ship and they were now docked. Felix looked towards the markets lining the docks that seemed to stretch on forever, and behind them were mountains, almost as if the mountains were a wall cutting off the markets from spreading any more into their land.

He was shaken out of his gaze by Woojin placing his hand on his shoulder and turning him to face him, handing him a basket with a smile. ”You might need this, we’re leaving now and then we’re gonna regroup at the inn at 9.”

Felix just nodded as he took the basket and made his way over to Minho. 

”Hey! Felix! Have you ever had anything from Sungmin's Shop?” Felix shook his head. ”alright, after we’re done shopping and putting everything back on the ship we’ll stop by. His honey toast is to die for.” Minho looked like an excited child, Felix found that endearing.

”Sure, that sounds fun.” Felix was genuinely excited, Minho explained the plans better to him and that Chan, Woojin, Jisung, Hyunjin and Jeongin we’re coming to Seungmin’s, he winked when he said Hyunjin was coming and Felix couldn’t figure out why but decided it probably wasn’t that important. He nodded when Minho asked if he was ready and somehow, Minho's smile widened more than it already was.

”Fantastic, come on let's go,” he grabbed Felix's hand and dragged him off the ship towards the markets. ”You're gonna love this.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS I'M SO FUCCIN SORRY I PROMISE I WILL NEVER GO THAT LONG AGAIN ILY ALL I HOPE YOU'VE HAD A GOOD TWO MONTHS MWAH

Felix has seen a lot in his life. He’s seen wondrous expanses of sea, the massive trees in Australia, and so much more he never thought he would ever get to see in his life, let alone so early, but this was new. There was so much for Felix to do it was almost dizzying. Being pulled around by Minho, Jisung, and even Hyunjin, he smiled more than he had in years and, according to Minho, they  _ haven’t even gotten to the best part about visiting here.  _ Never would he have ever imagined he would be doing the stuff he is right now, let alone with a crew of pirates that basically kidnapped him, and also saved his life. 

Currently, Minho was shopping for more vegetables with Felix trailing not far behind, holding the basket they were in charge of filling while Minho plopped several different items in after he pays and they move on to their next destination. 

“So,” Minho turned around abruptly, almost causing Felix to fall over and drop the basket of freshly bought foods. “We’re almost done, there’s just one more place we need to go. But first, we need to find Hyunjin.” Felix nods and they set out to find Hyunjin before going to see their friend Seungmin. Felix still couldn’t understand why they needed Hyunjin or why Hyunjin and Seungmin are only really talked about together, but supposed it had something to do with how red in the face Hyunjin would get when they mentioned the other.

Surprisingly, even with how big the market was it only took a half-hour of roaming around to find Hyunjin. The part that actually took long was finding Seungmin. Apparently, he never stays in the same spot every year, making the time it took to track him down spread all the way until close to the meetup time with only an hour to spare. 

Still walking around, Minho spots a shop selling tunics and pants and drags Felix into it as Felix’s shirt was currently in a state not appropriate to be worn anymore. It’s quite a nice shop if he’s being quite honest. Walking around the shop with Minho is calming, aside from him pulling him by the hand until they stop in front of the hats. Minho gives felix a little side glance and tells him to choose any he wanted lest he get sunburns over the next few days they spend in the sun.

Moving around the shelves of the different styles of hats, struggling to choose which one to get, Minho comes up behind him and plops a hat on his head. Whipping around, startled at the sudden intrusion of space, he comes face to face with a widely smiling Minho.

“What?” He reaches up to gently touch the hat atop his head.

“I thought it would look cool on you,” Minho’s smile twitches. “I was wrong, it looks cute not cool oh my god Felix I know its a womans hat but hear me out it looks good on you.” He holds up a mirror to his face, obstructing Felix’s view of Minho and suddenly coming face to face with himself. His eyes dart across his face quickly before looking at the hat. Minho was right, it does look nice on him. Reaching up to touch the hat yet again he repositions it so it’s sitting on his head properly instead of looking like he just got punched. He lowers his hand, once again taking in his appearance. It made his head look a little small but the red of the dyed twine making up the hat does make his hair look a little less pale and flat in colour. 

“So? What do ya think, nice right? I should do this more often. I'm practically a pro.” Minho smiles, less of the cocky sure of himself smile he usually has and more of a proud happy smile.

Felix hufs, happy that he got a hat that actually looks really good on him but mad that he was right, he should do this more often. Felix has never been able to pick things out for himself that looked anywhere near good, usually settling on just pants and whatever shirt or sweater he could find.

“I knew it, you love it,” he leans in a little closer, studying Felix’s face a little more. “Huh… the colour really brings out your freckles and the red in your lips. You look hot yet cute. I love the dynamic.” Snatching the hat from Felix’s head he places it on his arm and waves for him to follow with a quick “We need to hurry up and go so we can get to Seungmins in time and not have to worry about Jisung going wild and throwing a search party for us.”

Looking around he realizes that the other two they came here with were gone, probably to see their friend. They probably didn’t even notice they weren’t with the anymore with how busy Jisung seemed trying to get Hyunjin to cooperate.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing he noticed was the smell hitting him in the face like a bucket of water, sweet and tangy like lemon tarts and starchy like bread. He has the hat on his head again, Minho placing it there yet again after it was paid for. The bakery was only a few minutes from the shop they got the hats from, but felt a lot longer with how many roads they turned down. 

Hyunjin and Jisung were already at the bakery, Jisung eating all of the sweets Seungmin gave him access to while a red faced Hyunjin was talking to someone Felix assumed to be Seungmin. He was a short guy with a slightly angry looking face, but that face softened whenever Hyunjin would laugh. Suddenly, the reason why they were all so excited to get those two near each other was very obvious, but he didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to sound like an oblivious idiot.

Seungmin was the first to notice them loitering next to Jisung, whom Minho was stealing food from, saying something to Hyunjin and them walking over towards them, Hyunjin looking a little disappointed their conversation was cut short by their arrival. Minho was the first to speak up, first throwing himself across the smaller man in a dramatic hug.

“Seungmin! It’s been so long lets never go that long apart again, I might just die.”

“That sounds like a good thing,” Seungmin replied, although his small smile contradicted his words. Releasing himself from Minho’s hug, he looks back at Jisung still eating the few things left on his plate. “That was fast,” he chuckled.

Minho tosses his arm around Felix’s shoulders, taking him out of his awkward stand by position in the group, introducing him to Seungmin, Felix suddenly noticing that he really isn’t as short as he originally thought, he’s just as tall as Hyunjin.

“This is someone I want you to meet, his name is Felix and he is a new addition to our little humble family.” 

Seungmin snorts at the last part, “Humble is the last word I’d use to describe you guys, but whatever helps you sleep at night,” Seungmin looks at Felix, standing with his arms crossed. “Nice to meet you, I’m an old friend of these guys, hopefully you can take my place in keeping them in order aboard the ship.” Hyunjin flicks his arm, Seungmin swatting him away like a fly, trying not to be flicked again. 

“Hey we all know I’m right. You guys are impossible.”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, but still smiles anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of their free time goes just like that, they joke around with Seungmin and he bites back with snarky remarks that never really have any bite to them, and Felix and Seungmin getting to know each other. Minho and Jisung clear Seungmin out of his few day old goods he can’t sell anymore, and Hyunjin sits next to Seungmin the entire night.

Eventually, it’s time to go meet back up with everyone at the Inn. Well, everyone except for Hyunjin who apparently stays at Seungmin’s while they’re here. Felix is the one tasked to take the supplies they got back to the ship, which wouldn’t have been all that bad if it wasn’t dark out. Luckily the roads were all light up and still filled with people, yet to his luck the ship was at the far, barely lit end of the dock. But he was the one to volunteer to take everything back to the ship.

He’s on the dock, making his way to the ship, baskets of supplies slung over his shoulder and enjoying the soft breeze across his face dragging the smell of the ocean with it. He’s always loved the smell of the ocean, it reminds him of his childhood, when things were going great and he had no worries of real life. It makes him happy, that's probably why he never really tried to leave his last ship; well, that and the fear of what the captain would do to him if he got caught.

He’s nearing the ship when he passes by two men leaning against one of the posts, smoking. As he walks by he gets smoke in his face, he waves his hand across his face and tries his best not to cough, as to not offend them. He gets a few feet away from them when he hears footsteps begin behind him, which wouldn’t have been weird if there were only those men smoking in sight. He picks up his pace slightly, trying to do so discreetly so they don’t try anything. He’s probably just being paranoid, they could be nice people for all he knows, but he's not willing to take that risk.

He’s just starting to be a couple hundred feet from the ship when a hand grabs his shoulder, tossing him to the ground and taking the baskets from his person. His first thought is  _ oh, im being robbed,  _ but then the second man picks him up and keeping him in place with his arms locked behind his back, his front completely open. Then it clicks.

His heart is starting to race, he knows where this is about to go, and if he doesn’t manage to get away before the first man is done rooting through his supplies, he won't be able to. Thrashing and kicking he manages to kick the man holding him in the shin resulting in the man loosening his hold with a grunt just slightly enough for him to wiggle free slightly, but the man regains his footing quickly and realizes he’s about to get away and tightens his hold again. The man who took his baskets seemed to have been done looking at what Felix had and was now standing right in front of him, the stench of tobacco and the sight of yellow teeth and dirty skin makes Felix want to throw up, but that might result in him getting punched so he pushes down the nausea rolling his stomach.

“Well, pretty little thing aren’t ya?” the man in front of him says. “At first we thought you were a woman, but I’m not fussy.” He smiles and Felix feels white hot fear jolt through him. He’s not strong enough to get free and there is no one around, by the time someone comes looking for him it might be too late. Still struggling slightly, he spits in the man's face.

“Fuck. You. I won't let you touch me.” Felix snarled, he hoped it came out with as much venom as he intended but he knows his voice is wobbling with fear. The man smiles at his unsteady voice, reaching up and ripping Felix’s shirt with his hands, Felix flinched away causing the second man to tighten his hold and roughly moving him back to place, his arms are definitely going to be buttons hitting the dock with an echoing sound in the quiet, barely a whisper through the rushing in Felix’s ears.

“Well,” he smirked, “it seems like I did it anyway.” 

“Don’t touch me you worthless piece of nothing. Leave me alone.” that seemed to get a little rile out of the man as he reeled his 

The man still holding Felix laughed and knocked the back of his knees with his leg, shoving him on the dock hard on his knees, he feels pain rish up his arms and legs from the movement but he barely registers it, all he registers is the man walking up towards them silently. At first he fears it’s a third man coming to take his share, then he begins to recognize that black shirt and sword dangling by the man's hip. He breathes a sigh of relief.  _ Captain.  _ He has never been more happy to see the captain more than he is now. 

The man in front of him kneels down and grabs his throat forcefully, directing his gaze back to his face. Felix was having a hard time breathing before the restriction on his air pipe, now he was dizzy and .

“Now what are you lookin at sweetheart? Alls of yer attention should be on me, there's no one around to help you, so why you don’t just sit back and enjoy, yea?” The man released his hold on his throat and Felix gasped and coughed for air, the long awaited sensation of oxygen filling his lungs burning with the soreness of his throat. His head rolls down and ke can’t seem to find the energy to bring it back up. 

The man says something that Felix can’t hear, he must’ve been upset at the lack of response as he begins to try and knee Felix in the face, probably aiming for his nose, but the man misses and instead knees him in the jaw with a grunt and distorted chatter. The man holding him lets go and Felix collapses on to the ground, hearing only muffled grunting and clatter. He tries to pick himself up but only gets so far as raising himself slightly before he gets dizzy again and his arms give out underneath him. He must’ve blacked out for a minute because the next thing he knew the captain was kneeling next to him, the other two men nowhere to be seen, gently saying his name and trying to help him sit up.

The next few minutes pass in a blue before he goes unconscious, only waking a couple hours later. He barely remembers the feel of the captains hands hoisting him in to his arms and carrying him back to the ship, gently laying him on the couch in his quarters and giving him some water, waiting in the quarters with him until he would wake up, only leaving to get the baskets and let the others know they were staying on the ship for the night. But he does remember the sense of warmth he felt as the captain laid him on the couch and gave him a blanket and lit a fire for him to chase the night chill away and keep him warm.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ding dong the witch is dead


End file.
